familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Dave, Son of Baz
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Barry Edmond Williams (1939-2015) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 16:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) G'day from me Hello, and thank you for your contribution. I have fixed some of your links to meet our conventions. #Our place name authority is Wikipedia, so you link to Bunbury, Western Australia, since there are other places in the world called "Bunbury", and our linking conventions are not context sensitive (that would be too complicated to work). #Page links for people use full birth name followed by year-of-birth and year-of-death in parentheses with a hyphen between. Note that there are no spaces within the parentheses, even when one of the dates is missing. I have looked up your father's parents dates on the internet and filled them in. In particular, women are known by their birth ("maiden") surname, never their married surname. You might like to supply a YoB for your mother. We use "c", "bef" and "aft" to qualify estimated years (again no spaces before or after). If you need any other help, please ask. We look forward to seeing more of your family line. Thurstan (talk) 21:46, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Good work Gidday from me too, Dave, and condolences. You worked hard on that first article and it's looking good now (with help from the above-named Thurstan, our Aussie expert). I inserted the siblings template, which you probably deleted inadvertently. Regrettably, our military service template (along with the others in that bunch) has no functionality yet; maybe you can fix that if you have any proficiency in Semantic MediaWiki. I added a "tree" tab, which will lead to a better tree display after you create articles for more ancestors. Too bad about the Rugby World Cup but congratulations on recent netball and cricket wins (the usual trans-tasman results!) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC)